claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Claymore New Wiki:Policy
What this Wiki is Based primarily on the VIZ Media manga (en-us) and FUNimation anime (en-us). The Japanese language manga—plus 15 licensed translations—supplement the English language sources. Further sources include the five licensed anime language releases. See Acceptable sources. All facts must be referenced by these sources. See the Clare article for an example. Policies These apply only to this Wiki and are not meant to be guidelines to any other. Also see Don't stuff beans up your nose. 'Text' 'Style' US spelling,American Spellings for British Schools? histories arranged chronologically ("in-universe") and present tense (real world) for describing the Claymoreverse are standard. Avoid: *walls of textWall of Text *disproportionately long plot summaries *over-psychologizations ("Psychobabble") *self-appointed mastery—patronizing, "know it all" tone *soapboxing (sermons, editorials, rants)Author Filibuster *self-dealing/spam on article pages (links to promote one's website, buy/sell links, bogus edits for imagined "credit") *corporate logos and trademarks A concise, encyclopaedic style is preferred. Read and watch Claymore and write from that experience, rather than simply repost material from other websites. Also be aware of the Dunning–Kruger effect. 'In-and-out of universe' The viewpoint here should avoid of both the artificial limits of the "real world" and "in-universe" approaches. A subject can only be understood from looking within as well as outside—in short, write normally. Play fair with the reader and avoid mental gymnastics. 'Naming conventions' Since this is a US English site, the VIZ Media tankōbons and FUNimation DVDs take precedence over other editions in naming conventions, as well as quotations. See Order of precedence. 'Source material' Regardless of language, any online scanlation, fan-subbed video, fan-made "datasheets," and other non-"canon" sources cannot be used as they differ considerably from the official releases. Important information is found on copyright pages, DVD sleeves and booklets, which are not available with manga scanlations and fan-subbed video. For example, the copyright page of any Japan edition of Claymore reveals that the English language "Claymore" (and not クレイモア Kureimoa) is the official title of the series, despite what other websites say. クレイモア is only part of the logo. Assume nothing. "Know what you know, know what you don't know, and don't mix the two." Verify all sources. See Common Misconceptions. 'New articles' All articles must have encyclopedic value. See New articles on acceptable subjects for new articles. 'Media' 'Definition' Media files are image, audio and video files. Categories used here are: *Manga Image *Anime Image *Symbol Image (should be anime red for this site) *Audio (sound files) *Videos *Video (on-site video files obsolete due to current YouTube format) Use "Special Image" for image files that do not fit other categories. 'How many?' ='Image' = Aside from graphical links and major articles, one or two images per article is the norm for most articles. Typically, an image of the subject—and a Symbol if applicable—inside the infobox. Occasional exceptions might include the awakened form of a character, a critical detail of an object, or a video if available. Galleries or redundant imagery beyond fair use are not encouraged. The Achievements option on this site is not used due to the common practice of excessive posting of images for Achievement badges. Except for advertisements and book covers, copyrighted text should not be reproduced. To reduce clutter, video should be used whenever possible to depict action, rather than a series of images. ='Audio' = Whenever appropriate. ='Video' = Still experimental. Main articles 2–4, minor articles 1–2. 'Altered media' All images on this site have been digitally altered for legibility and removal of copyrighted text and may not reflect the original artist's intent. See sources for originals. Image files must be legible and cut from the Claymore manga and anime, not fan-art, for which there are sites like deviantART and Photobucket. Editors are encouraged to scan new images, rather than repost the countless old ones floating around the Net. 'Licensing' Media files posted on this site must be accompanied by the "License and fair use" template with applicable information filled out. After loading a media file, on the new media file page, copy and paste the "License and fair use" template from Template page. See Image description page of posted media files for examples on how to fill out template. Such as this example. Media files posted on this site without the "License and fair use" template filled out will be deleted immediately. Currently, video files are posted on YouTube. Licensing of YouTube clips of Claymore is administered off-site by Yamato SRL and do not need the "License and fair use" template. Final words Remember: KISS. Also recommended is this humorous article: "6 Harsh Truths That Will Make You a Better Person." Policies on this site are updated on a continuing basis and will conform to Wikia's Terms of Use. Post messages here. Jamieclaymore (talk) 19:42, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Appendix 'Names' 'Order of precedence' In naming characters, places and objects for articles on this Wiki, as well as quotations, the order of "canon-ness" is: #VIZ Media tankōbons (en-us) #FUNimation anime scenes (en-us) #licensed translations in other language editions #''Fragments of Silver Omnibus'' 1–3 #Claymore DS Game #ad hoc translations of any of the above if no official English version is available For example, VIZ Media has recently replaced "Uma" with "Yuma." This takes precedence over VIZ Media's past use of "Uma," as well as FUNimation's use of "Uma." Use the most current translation. Should a person, place or object be unnamed in the manga, but named in the anime, use the anime name. Hamel for example. For untranslated manga scenes, ad hoc translations of Shueisha tankōbons and Jump Square first appearances must be used, then replaced as VIZ Media translations are released. Other language versions are quoted when appropriate. 'Holding labels' For purposes of this Wiki, unofficial names may be improvised for unnamed characters and objects. But we will look at the original Japanese and try to approximate the intended sense as closely as possible. If and when VIZ Media names become available, unofficial names will be replaced. 'Acceptable sources' 'Manga' All manga references must include page numbers: *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Tokyopop (de) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, VIZ Media (en-us) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Ediciones Glénat España, EDT, Norma (es-es) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Grupo Editorial VID (es-mx) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Glénat Édition Française (fr) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Elex Media Komputindo (id) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Star Comics (it) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Shueisha (ja) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Daewon CI (ko) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Panini (pt-br) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Comix-ART (ru) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Culturecom (zh-hk) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Ever Glory (zh-tw) *''Jump Square'', Shueisha (ja) *''Jump Square 19'', Shueisha (ja) *''Fragments of Silver Omnibus'', Shueisha (ja) *''Monthly Shōnen Jump'' (ja) *''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' (ja) *''Shonen Jump'' (en-us) *''Memorabilia, Shueisha (ja) 'Anime' *[[Germany Anime|''Claymore, Kazé Deutschland (de)]] *''Claymore'', FUNimation (en-us) *''Claymore'', Kazé Anime (fr) *''Claymore'', Yamato Video (it) *''Claymore'', avex trax (ja) 'New articles' 'Acceptable' Articles must fit in at least one of seven categories: *People—characters *Places—regions and towns *Scene—manga, anime, tankōbon, DVDs *War—abilities and techniques *Things—objects *Event—seven types of missions, historic events *Minutia—music albums, models, art books, etc. 'Unacceptable' Avoid unsourced and extraneous articles: *articles without real references—must include magazine/tankōbon volume number, plus page numbers from that volume *reposted-reformated (plagiarized) pages from Wikipedia, other Wikias, IMDb, Animenewsnetwork, fan pages, etc. (link only) *dictionary-type entries (link only) *pages consisting only of image galleries *pages consisting only of quotations of an individual character *pages consisting only of lists with no real subject matter *Fan-translated song lyrics (link only on your profile page) *manga and anime production personnel (link only) *corporate info pages about Shueisha, avex, FUNimation, etc. (link only) *fan-fiction (link only on your profile page) *fan-art (link only on your profile page) *fan-made games (link only on your profile page) *bogus articles about inconsequential topics simply to raise this Wiki's page count—aim for quality, not quantity. For example, Teresa's rabbit or Clare's "pineapple," while appropriate as a detail in a Scene article, do not qualify for an article by themselves. See notability This Wiki will make full use of the Internet and link to outside sites as much as possible to keep this Wiki's size managable and reduce updating of pages. Unless large images are involved, Article Stubs under 2,000 bytes may be subject to deletion or combined with other articles. References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted.